This invention is in the field of tape handling devices and information-storage and -retrieval devices; more particularly, the invention relates to devices for detecting and indicating the rotation of cassette tape reels.
Tape recorders and players are in common use. Such devices find uses in the computer, music, and television industries, the field of education and in many other areas. Two general types of taping systems are in common use. The first is the reel-to-reel type system which was the earlier system and which is still commonly used. The second is the use of cassettes.
The cassette system has become very popular. Basically, it is a specialized reel-to-reel system; that is, it is a self-contained unit which has two reels and a given length of tape. Various standard-size cassettes are now in use, and various players and recorders both of the audio and video type are available for corresponding size cassettes.
In the past, when the reel-to-reel type tape players and recorders were more popular, and with current reel-to-reel systems, the rotation of the reels is apparent from the mere location of the reels on the recorder or player. One can look at the reels to see if there is rotation.
When cassettes are used, it is generally difficult or impossible to see if the spindles or reels on which the tape is rolled are rotating during operation of a recorder or player. This is of particular concern when recording is taking place, for if the reels are not rotating, no record will be made. Should a malfunction cause the spindle or reel to stop rotating, it may easily go undetected, particularly if the reel is not in plain view. Generally, if the reels are not turning during the playing of a cassette, this will readily be apparent, for there will be not output. It would be convenient to have a means to indicate that the reels are not turning in both the playing and recording situations. Such a means is of particular importance while recording, for it may be the only way the operator will know that the reels are not turning. In a situation where a cassette is playing, a means to indicate that the reels are not turning is helpful to narrow down and thereby quicken the solution to the breakdown or malfunction.